


Safe

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, See! I can write happy!, Song fic, That Damn Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another song for the soundtrack. Some thoughts weigh heavily on Stiles mind, and Derek waits expectantly for an answer.</p><p>Song: Safe<br/>Artist: Britt Nicole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I've come to the conclusion that all these song fics take place in an infinite number of multi-verses where a spirit seems to flick from radio to radio, selecting the perfect song for the moment. At least, that's the theory I'm working under. 
> 
> I am working on the requests I've received (haven't forgotten you) but this one was just screaming to get done. Hope you enjoy!

Oh God oh Buddah oh Vishnu oh Prada. Derek Hale is sitting in my room and just said THAT to me. I am NOT ready for this. Wasn’t ready for this. How do I handle this? Play it cool Stiles. Play. It. Cool. Sweating. My hands are sweating. Have I blinked? Do I remember how to blink? Oh god…DO something Stiles.

 

“This feels like we need some music playing. Don’t you think we need some music playing?”

 

That was NOT suave Stiles. The poor guy. He’s sitting there all puppy dog eyes…no joke there…and expectant. You have to be nice Stiles. You HAVE to be nice or he will rip your throat out with those exquisitely sculpted hands and that jaw you just want to bite.

 

Where in actual shit did that thought come from? Let’s see. Flick on the radio and…hmmm. This sounds like a nice song. I guess I’ll leave the station alone. 

 

_You keep trying to get inside my head,_

_While I keep trying to lose the words you said_

_Can't you see I'm hanging by a thread,_

_To my life what I know,_

_Yeah I'm losing control_

_And..._

 

If there is a God out there, he’s got a twisted sense of humour.

 

“Derek. It’s so very VERY sudden. Well. Not really I guess in hindsight, but you have to give me a break here for a second and stop looking at me with those come fuck me eyes.”

 

That better have been said inside my brain. Judging by the looks of things? I’d guess no. It’s just…

 

“Dangerous Derek. So…it’s scary that I feel like this and you aren’t the safest person to be around sometimes you know.”

 

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break_

_So close, it's more than I can take_

_I'm so tired of turning and running away_

_When love just isn't safe_

_(you're not safe, mmm-mm)_

 

Seriously? This song? Why don’t I just let her say what I’m feeling because she’s not

 

“Fucking it up. That’s what I’m doing. I’m fucking this up.”

 

That wasn’t in my head either. Shit. I knew I should have stopped at the pharmacy. 

 

Sitting up a bit more, he looks at me like he sees right through me. Maybe he does. 

 

“Stiles. You aren’t fucking up anything. I told you that I love you and that I enjoy what we have together. I don’t want that to change if you aren’t comfortable with it. Just that you’d consider…”

 

He let his words die in his throat, almost afraid to say it again for fear of scaring me. He’s the best boyfriend in the world.

 

_I'm strong enough, I've always told myself_

_I never wanna need somebody else_

_But I've already fallen from that hill,_

_So I'm dropping that guard_

_Here's your chance at my heart_

_And..._

 

Fine. I’ll admit it. I love him too. He’s gotten in there and it scares the bejeezus out of me. Still…his eyes so full of promises for the future that may not happen.

 

He IS a werewolf after all.

 

“What if they use me against you. I can’t be the reason you get hurt!”

 

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break_

_So close, it's more than I can take_

_I'm so tired of turning and running away_

_When love just isn't..._

 

Shut up shut up shut up! This song…why does it have to be THIS song. Am I crying?

 

I’m crying. These are tears and it’s because of this song and this man and this feeling and I’m a man damn it! A man with manly thoughts and feelings and I’m not getting undone by a song.

 

Before I can catch my breath or wipe my eyes, he’s there. Rough hands gentling away the tears from my eyes, the familiar scent of pine, wood chips and sweat under the mask of his shampoo.

 

_...everything you want, but it's everything you need_

_It's not always happy endings but it's happy in between_

_It's taken so long, so long to finally see_

_That your love is worth the risk_

 

“There’s no promises for the future Stiles. But no matter what, I want to face it with you. Whether we’re together or not, you’ll always be my soft spot. And I’m okay with that. I’m good with that. You are my anchor. You are what holds me back…”

 

God he has a way with words. I feel his lips on my eye lids as I cry into his chest.

 

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break_

 

My walls are already broke honey. You’re doing better than I am right now.

 

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break_

_So close, it's more than I can take_

_I'm so tired of turning and running away_

_When love just isn't safe_

 

“…you are what gives me strength. And you are what keeps me alive.”

 

I look up at him, unshed tears in his eyes. Brushing them away, I kiss him slowly.

 

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break_

_So close, it's more than I can take_

_I'm so tired of turning and running away_

_When love just isn't safe_

 

“Alright.”

 

_You're not safe_

_And that's okay_

 

His eyebrows jump up.

 

“Yes. I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And for those of you how follow and/or wonder, I am still working on the Novel fic (Slipping Through My Fingers) from my "Future Imperfect" series, but I haven't been able to devote the time to it that I'd like, so rather than post something that needs massive work after the fact I'm just going to work on it a bit later. 
> 
> Also, I'm setting up a Facebook account as an Author Account (I.E. not linked to my personal one). That is where I'll probably post updates about timeline delays etc. for what I'm working on.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/blaidd.drwg.1982


End file.
